Usuario discusión:Marina101
♥Hi, Mari♥ Hola, cómo estás? Ya te conocía de wikidex y después te vi acá. Gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda y ya voy a ver los artículos que me dijiste y también tus fanfics xq tengo ganas de leer y entretenerme un rato. Que bueno que te guste dibujar, yo una vez pinte un dibujo de Dawn y cree otro personaje pero dibujar dibujar no me sale. Bueno, chau chau. HarukiAngi. HarukaAngel 13:08 10 ago 2009 (UTC) me encantaria tu fanfic legendarios de leyenda me gustaria participar(si puedo) y que salgua mu nuevo legendario biúfar Chávez está mál de la cabeza... ...Me he enterado, en esta web, que, Ahora este presidente, de mi país, Hugo Chávez, es *******, ¡porque, quiere eliminar Nintendo DS! ¡Ahora! ¡Que venga el rey de españa a decirle ¡¿Porqué no te callas?!, porque él de seguro está de acuerdo con la época moderna, y el DS, porque ya no lo soporto más! ¡Vota en Project:Encuestas, para ver quién Vota que Sí o No! --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 20:47 12 ago 2009 (UTC) oye en tu fanfic quisiera que enves de rioku aparesca browny que es su contraparte para el manga y sus pokemon son trex-boy(trexi)macho biúfar(neúfrar) juby(rubi)hembra trolion(tropi) repavo rubi(rojo) hembra repavo verde(selva) macho Hola Que suerte tienes, ahorita llevo puesto 2 polos con manga larga, una casaca de polar y ua chompa que me hace sudar, pues estamos en invierno. Por cierto no me conectaré hasta el martes porque el cable de internet mio se rompió y comprarán uno nuevo, pero utilizo la computadora de mi tio. -De Valentin434 ♥♥Hola, Mari♥♥ Hi, how are you?? Quería pedirte un favorcito, voy a hacer un fic y necesito tu ayuda. No es nada del fic, sino de los pokemon porque no los conozco bien y me gustaría que me dejaras el enlace en mi página de discusión, de pokemons que pudieran acompañarme en mi viaje. En wikidex tengo pokemon tiernos como Pichu, Eevee-Glaceon, Pachirisu and more, y me gustaría ver alguno parecido de acá. Ok, this is all, cuidate nos vemos. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ Ey... ¿Porqué no creo un Shipping que los miembros sean Ash y Friday (Día). Sería este: HotdayShipping. Como Friday (Día) lo considera como un hermano, podríamos hacer un Shipping acerca de esto. ¿Vale? --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 23:18 21 ago 2009 (UTC) ♥Thanks♥ Gracias, Mari (te puedo decir así, ¿verdad?) Ahora voy a buscar algunos y tal vez comienzo la historia ahora. Cuidate. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ ¿Puedes animar estas imágenes? Archivo:¿¿Quién/Cuál_es_ese_Pokémon??_¡¡Es_Brutella!!_(Para_animar).gif Y, copia el fondo negro de la última y ponlo también al principio. Súbelo y yo lo subiré a la wikidex. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 03:37 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Buenísimo Gracias, ahora voy a verlos y desués comienzo con my history. Thanks. ♥ Sweet angel ♥ ♥♥Hi♥♥ Y no pusiste la historia acá?? En cemzoo también había una historia sobre eso pero no la terminaron, desgraciadamente. Me gustaría leerla y gracias por dejar comentarios en mi blog, voy a devolverte el favor♥♥ --HarukaAngel 13:08 24 ago 2009 (UTC) *-* Me encantan las cositas que tienes en tu perfil. Estilista Iris 16:03 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Artwork Sí, lo he hecho yo :) Gracias, me costó tres días hacerlo. Usé uno que ya había como plantilla, pero me costó bastante: tengo que usar el panel que trae mi pc y aún no lo manejaba bien entonces... Estilista Iris 16:11 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Fichas ¿Qué tengo que hacer además de crear y rellenar para poder incluir a Iris en el apartado "Personajes de series Pokémon Diamond Wintex"? Quiero incluir mi personaje como tú, pero no sé si hay que dar una serie de datos antes de empezar a hacer la ficha. Estilista Iris 16:52 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Puedes... Hacer una nueva saga de Pokémon o añadirte en Pokémon Diamond Wintex u otras sagas si sus dueños te dejan. En la mía, si te dejo. Para añadirla, haz esto, crea este artículo: Iris como yo hice con Día. O como Hoo o como Bridgette o como Andrés o como Marinao como quieras. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:07 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Puedes... Hacer una nueva saga de Pokémon o añadirte en Pokémon Diamond Wintex u otras sagas si sus dueños te dejan. En la mía, si te dejo. Para añadirla, haz esto, crea este artículo: Iris como yo hice con Día. O como Hoo o como Bridgette o como Andrés o como Marina o como quieras. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:08 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Artículo Ya está. ¿Me lo pondrías en el apartado de los personajes de la serie? *-* Por cierto, me gustaría que me respondieses en mi discusión, como las veces anteriores, porque si no, no me entero de que me contestas. Estilista Iris 20:15 25 ago 2009 (UTC) wiiiii tu capitulo de miedo en el prado floaroma se estreno en mi cumple GRACIAS es el mejor regalo que puedo tener "aunque se que lo hisiste inventando fechas" fue genial. oye tu hermano se llama ricky???--clika en mi pachis [[Archivo:Pichu_parpadeante.gif|]] 00:46 1 sep 2009 (UTC) a otra cosa... como pongo imagenes en mis firmas??? --clika en mi pachis [[Archivo:Pichu_parpadeante.gif|]] 00:49 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Lallione Hola,es que voy a crear una hermena de llalion...¿puedo?¿me das permiso...?responde rapido Please holña no entiendo nada (Faso 19:30 4 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola puedo ser parte de este wiki?--AaMmBbIiPpOoMm!!! 23:26 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Marinita (8) ¿Leíste los episodios especiales editados de Iris? *-* El de Giratina lo estoy actualizando aún. Estilista Iris 17:50 11 sep 2009 (UTC) D: Lo que puedo hacer es ir poniéndolo en mi blog de WikiDex poco a poco. Estilista Iris 19:09 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Historia Genial, porque es algo largo. Todo junto da ganas de no leerlo. Iré poniendo un episodio cada día. Eso digo yo. Yo soy de España, ¿tú? Estilista Iris 19:17 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Leer Genial, ¿de qué parte? :3 Yo, de Andalucía. Bueno, yo no leo mucho, pero me encanta escribir. Empiezo poniendo en el blog el comienzo y los dos primeros episodios. Tardo demasiado si pongo uno cada día. Estilista Iris 19:26 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Mola Pero imagino que hace calor aún por allí... Aquí también hace, pero como tengo playa: estoy en Cádiz. Estilista Iris 19:34 11 sep 2009 (UTC) o: Aquí también hay piscinas, pero supongo que no tantas... En la capital hay unas 4 playas, más las que hay en las demás ciudades de la comarca. Estilista Iris 19:40 11 sep 2009 (UTC) o-o ¿En serio nunca has estado en una? Estilista Iris 19:53 11 sep 2009 (UTC) D: Qué mal... Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo :) Me voy ya Estilista Iris 20:19 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Ola!!! denuevo Bueno, primero que nada estoi mui feliz de volver a conectarme(ace mucho qe no lo acia =/). Bueno ahora qiero preguntarte si tienes una idea de algun fakemon destacado? bueno solo eso y gracias por la re bienvenida...--Drupixp 00:15 14 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Hey! ¡Qué mala suerte...! Pero te digo, estar en una piscina es súper bueno. Si vienes a Venezuela (probabilidades: 1% :( XD) te recomiendo uno cerca de Caracas, se llama Club los anaucos pero tienes que tomar una autopista blablabla... XD una cosa muy complicada pero tienes que tener un carné para entrar... ¡Y también uno que se llama Puerto Azul! Tiene una playa con el mar Caribe. Y también una Súper-piscina. Ah...solo si fueras ¡nunca te gustaría salir! hace frí''iiii''o cuando te sales, prueba y verás. --No fumes lo recomiendo podrías morir... ñ.ñ (De The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 12:47 14 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola como puedo solicitar mi dex?--AaMmBbIiPpOoMm!!! 19:30 14 sep 2009 (UTC) ♥♥Hola!!!♥♥ Está quedando divina, gracias. Y ya que estoy acá te quería decir algo. Coonocés las XO? Las "laptops" que el presidente de acá (Uruguay) dio a todos los niños de la escuela el año pasado? Yo estaba en 6º de escuela (ahora estoy en el liceo) y me la dieron y ahí estoy haciendo un personaje nuevo de pokémon (con tu dibujo de Friday) llamada Carolyn. El sábado (xq la cosa funciona a señal en internet) tal vez la suba. ♥♥Carol♥♥ Son... ...tipo laptops, mejor dicho son, pero más chiquitas. Parecen de juguete, no sirven pa nada si no estás al lado de una escuela xq como ya te dije funcionan por señal. Y la historia ya la voy a pasar a su propia página, es que de apurada para que no me la borraran y no viniera mi hermano a sacarme... Jaja, bueno besos. ♥♥Carol♥♥ Gracias... ...y esa imagen esta muy buena. Tenés mucha imaginación. --HarukaAngel 20:16 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Amigaaaaaa!!!! Si puedo con la XO (xq ya sabés que en esta computadora no se puede xq es de mi hermano) voy a subir las caras de algunos personajes de tu historia Flora y compañía. Espero que si, besos!!! [[Usuario:HarukaAngel|''Your friend: ♥♥Carol♥♥]] Artículo Eliminado. Oye, sabes quién eliminó el fanfic de todos los usuarios, es que ya hace bastante que no entraba a la wiki.--JuanGP 00:46 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Episodios editados de Iris Te comenté que los iba a poner en mi blog, pero he creado mejor un artículo. Cada vez que cuelgue uno nuevo, lo pongo ahí y te aviso. Iris y el Secreto de Cresselia ¡Defiéndete, Giratina! Estilista Iris 17:24 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Genial Espero que te gusten. Ya me contarás cuando termines. El de Giratina no está terminado, ya sabes... Estilista Iris 17:39 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Ortografía No me gusta cometer faltas: considero que, en ciertas palabras, puede perder su sentido. Además, es una forma de demostrar que se tiene una cultura mínima, ¿no crees? :) Estilista Iris 18:01 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Escritura Yo me he acostumbrado a escribir bien para todo y ni siquiera cuando me falta tiempo escribo mal... Costumbres, ya sabes. Bueno, ya he terminado la portada de Iris y el Secreto de Cresselia :) Estilista Iris 20:17 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Si! Muy bien, me avisas OK? yo ya estoy en eso. Cualquiera que necesite mi ayuda lo ayudare. Bueno nos seguimos hablando me avisas OK? bye! --Andrea444 21:38 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Subir imagen Hola Mari te quería preguntar como subo las imagenes porque ya hice una imagen de Mew doctor no yo sino de un mew con bata de doctor,ya la guardé pero ahora no se como subirla--Mew doctor 18:44 18 sep 2009 (UTC) A mi Ya sabés cuales me gustan, May, Alma y Dawn no. Por cierto, ya hice el artículo Carolyn. Hoy subo la imagen, por suerte no llueve. --HarukaAngel 13:50 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Marina ~ Dos cosas: 1) ¿Puedo poner tres Pokémon nuevos en la Dex de Wintex o tengo que crear una? 2) En la ficha de Aura viene un grupo, ¿me puedo meter yo por mi cuenta o tengo que hablarlo con el que se lo ha inventado? Estilista Iris 16:31 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Perfecto Es que tengo tres Pokémon que he hecho y me gustaría ponerlos en la Dex de Wintex: es la que más me ha gustado. Uno entonces a Iris al grupo *w* Estilista Iris 16:59 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi primer Fakémon Mi primera creación: Leafquil. Espero que guste :) Me ha llevado casi toda la tarde. Lo he puesto en la segunda parte porque ahí vi menos Pokémon y ningún legendario. Espero que no importe: si cambiaba la primera parte tenía que cambiarle el número a un montón de Pokémon y un lío muy grande. Me quedan dos más. Estilista Iris 19:30 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya la subí No me quedó con el nobre Carolyn xq no lo puse donde iba pero por lo menos ya está, no recuerdo el nombre con el que quedó pero estará en: Carolyn. Saludos. --HarukaAngel 21:04 19 sep 2009 (UTC) ~~ Bueno, decirte que he incluído a mis tres Pokémon nuevos en la Wintex Dex, en el apartado de Sparky Dex. Sus nombres son Leafquil, Hipkid y Lynzant. ~ Iris 16:34 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Fakémon destacado Quiero proponer uno de los míos como destacado. ¿Lo pongo directamente en su artículo o primero lo tengo que enviar a otro sitio/persona para que lo vea? » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:59 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Y otra cosa ¿Qué requisitos necesito para registrar un shipping y cómo y dónde lo registro? Y siguiendo con el Fakémon destacado: ¿tengo que esperar a un día concreto, borrar los antiguos o cómo? » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:20 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Plantillas ¿Dónde tienes las plantillas? Es que necesito una para el equipo Pokémon, pero no la sé encontrar. El otro día sí la encontré, pero ahora no... » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 17:10 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :3 Hi :3 ¿Puedo ayudar con la Sparky Dex? Krystal-Ice 18:02 23 sep 2009 (UTC) -cries- Marina... ¿No se puede borrar una entrada del blog? D: » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 19:35 23 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Hiya!! Regresé... Yupi! Regresé, lo de eso que se me rompió el cable se arreglo y ahora tuvieron que formatear mi PC, pero voy a seguir trabajando en Fakemon Wiki. Por cierto, olvide saludar, soy Valentin434, ¿Podria editar Familia Extraña?. -El Fan de los pavos reales. Wintex Dex Mira, Marina. Estoy empezando a hacer una región aprovechando unas imágenes que unos amigos y yo hemos hecho. ¿Puedo utilizar la Dex de Wintex en la región como hiciste con la Sparky Dex? Es que creo que yo no podría crear sola una Dex y como ya empecé a colaborar en la tuya, podría poner esa misma región si no te importa. La región se llama Taroli y actualmente no tiene nada, pero voy a ir poniendo cosas » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 19:27 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola y ayuda Hola marina soy Masterkyogren no soy usuario aquí pero quería empezar. Necesito ayuda. Que es esto? Que se crea aquí? Como puedo empezar? Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. --Metalkyogre 14:36 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Oye que muchas gracias me aclaraste mucho. Oye me puedes decir un enlace donde pueda crear los pokémon (fotos de ellos)? --Metalkyogre 14:46 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Tu también Tu también seguro que haces cosas muy buenas aunque ya las estás haciendo. --Pokemon accion 14:59 26 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon accion n.n Gracias. Ya la verás cuando esté completa ~ » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:59 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Historia Tengo otro fan fic que voy a llevar adelante junto con el de Giratina y el archipiélago de Taroli. Se llama El Ardiente Heatran » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 19:01 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola Marina Oye estoy intentando diseñar el icono de un típo (Cítrico ^_^) pero no soy capaz. No encuentro los colores adecuados para sombras, fondo, etc. Me puedes ayudar? PD:Aquí te dejo una imagen de mi Modelo. Archivo:Paint.gif Perdona Puse la imagen de tu Piplup mirando en mi página para lo de la historia. No sabía que le habías hecho tú y tampoco sabía que eso no se debe hacer. Lo siento--Pokemon al ataque 17:32 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Marina ¿Me puedes ayudar por favor? Es que no se crear Fakemon ni subir imágenes para mi historia ¿me enseñas? ¿existe alguna página que me enseñe? gracias --Pokemon al ataque 09:43 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Una cosa mas Marina ¿Tu crees que Pokemon Defensa es Pokemon Acción con otra cuenta? Creo que si. Lo digo por su forma de hablar (no se como describirla) y porque tiene faltas de ortografía siempre en lo mismo. Además ha puesto sus Pokemon favoritos y luego la opinión que tiene sobre ellos igual que Pokemon accion. ¿Tu que crees? --Pokemon al ataque 10:16 4 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Estás ahí? ¿Marina? Te he escrito varios mensajes y no me respondes por eso te escribo este otro mensaje--Pokemon al ataque 15:27 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Ah Vale, Arándano es tu hermana gracias.--Pokemon al ataque 06:41 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Emmm El mensaje es largo pero leelo... Marina. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que el usuario que te borró tu página de usuario en Wikidex hace poco no me acuerdo como se llamaba era algo así: me gusta pokemon y solo digo pokemon, pokemon,... mas de 10 veces puso en su discusion de Wikidex una historia (cosa que no tiene mucho sentido) y el usuario pokemon accion en fakemon tiene una muy parecida a la que puso me gusta pokemon que solo digo pokemon pokemon....? Mira en el historial de tu página de usuario de Wikidex y encontraras al usuario y mira su discusion en Wikidex y encontrarás la historia luego metete en fakemon busca a pokemon accion y veras que tiene una historia muy parecida. ¿Crees que es la misma persona? Además puede que se haya hecho la otra cuenta (la de pokemon defensa como ya te dije en tu discusion) por si le descubres y le bloqueas una cuenta para luego tener la otra. A lo mejor va a intentar blanquear páginas así que tu decides si le bloqueas aunque de momento no ha hecho nada pero... --Pokemon al ataque (discusión) 12:21 5 oct 2009 (UTC) De momento... No se si deberias bloquearle a Usuario:Pokemon accion por tener múltiples cuentas. No ha blanqueado nada pero no es muy fiable. Si le bloqueas sería por varios motivos. He visto lo que has puesto en Discusión:Las aventuras de chimchar ¿has visto ya la discusión de me gusta tanto pokemon... ¿Qué vas a hacer?--Pokemon al ataque 18:27 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Mmm Si le bloqueas habría que borrarle la historia? o se queda como hasta ahora.--Pokemon al ataque 18:30 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Si Yo lei lo que puso. Es verdad que iba contra ciencia al poder (eso si con las palabras menos adecuadas) Miré sus contribuciones y borró tu página de usuario y la de discusión. Lo de que tenga varias cuentas puede que me esté equivocando (pero es que las dos tienen una forma de escribir que no se como describirla) pero lo de la historia de Me gusta tanto Pokemon y la de Pokemon accion ya es mas probable que esté hecha por la misma persona. Lo de la madre Torterra, los hermanos Chimchar y Monferno y lo de Milotic es igual. --Pokemon al ataque 18:37 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Chat ¿Te pones en el chat de fakemon para que lo hablemos y no tengamos que mandar mensajes continuamente--Pokemon al ataque 18:41 5 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Marina Dándole a editar en mi historia Una semana con Pikachu al final de cada diálogo pone /span (con esto < al principio y esto > al final) ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es malo? --Pokemon al ataque 18:43 6 oct 2009 (UTC) 友達 来年 私 思う 何 待つ 彼 ハートゴールド |Tomodachi！ rainen, watashi...omou nani iru Hātogōrudo！/¡Amiga! El año que viene, yo...creo que ¡tendré el Oro Corazón!}} ---- Como podrás ver Marina, ¡estoy tan emocionado que lo puse en (!). Y además no he quitado la noticia porque ¡Es tan emocionante! y cuando en navidad pida el R4i ¡ya me lo podré jugar parcheado al inglés! Qué super... ---- Si no entiendes lo que dice, esto es: *Traducido directamente del japonés: Tomodachi！ rainen, watashi...omou nani iru Hātogōrudo！ *En español: ¡Amiga! El año que viene, yo...creo que ¡tendré el Oro Corazón! Y el título dice "¡Amiga!" o "''Tomodachi " ... ---- Y lo cogí de esta web, donde agarro todos los caracteres japoneses: http://lexiquetos.ohui.net/palabras-japones/ (ésas son palabras básicas japonesas) y la de los nombres en japonés: http://lexiquetos.ohui.net/nombres-japones/ . Espero que esto sea "sorpresivo" y a la vez muy ansioso, The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 20:33 7 oct 2009 (UTC)来年 私 思う 何 待つ 彼 ハートゴールド tengo un problema hola marina estoy haciendo una historia pero el problema que no se poner los dibujos te tienes que meterte en mi pagina ir a mi pagina de discusion y me dejas un mensaje y to te rrespondo adios--Pokemon accion 17:59 9 oct 2009 (UTC) hola thumb|mi nuevo fakemon umbreporeon vaporemon con umbreonhola veo qu estas aqui editando jaja te encontre me meti aqui por aburrimiento pasa un buen dia xP --Jarf1998 16:51 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Marina Me gustaría hacer una pokenovela,¿puedo?--Acelfcolori 16:07 12 oct 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿como puedo crear la página? ¿Por que me ignoras? Entre tu,platino a la carga y drupixp me estan ignorando lo coomprendo de los 2 últimos pero de ti Marina no me reconoces soy Mew doctor--esta es mi ball Archivo:Mew_Ball.pngEl 14 de octubre cumplo 12 19:30 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Marina ¿Es cierto que ignoras a Mew doctor? ¿Por qué? ¿Te has enfadado con él? Ah si, ¿has visto el lio que hay con Ciencia al poder aquí? Me da pena que todos se metan con él. --Pokemon al ataque 09:33 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Mas cosas ¿Qué es eso de Mi pagina de inicio? ¿No se puede cambiar? Era mejor como estaba antes. Perdona pero esque cuando empiezo a preguntar ya no paro jejeje. --Pokemon al ataque 09:53 13 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Imagenes bien subidas? He subido las imágenes de las caras de los Pokémon de la primera generación pero no se si lo he hecho bien. Si lo he he hecho mal (seguramente ha sido así) me tiraré de los pelos y una hora de trabajo se habría ido al garete y si lo he hecho bien (que seguramente no) me alegraré y dejaré de darte la lata con las caras de los Pokémon. Recuerda: solo los de la primera generación. Por cierto, seguramente me falten 4 o 5. Respóndeme ¿las he subido nien? --Pokemon al ataque 16:01 13 oct 2009 (UTC) n.n Hola. Hace tiempo que no te escribo. No sé qué decirte, pero te saludo n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 18:17 14 oct 2009 (UTC) La segunda generación También he subido las formas de los de la segunda generación, incluidas todas las formas de las caras de los Unown (o a lo mejor me faltan una o dos). --Pokemon al ataque 17:52 15 oct 2009 (UTC) Fleazel Hola, Marina. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la foto de Fleazel? Por más que se actualice, no se ve D: » esтιlιѕтα ιrιs. 15:38 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Mi ausencia en FAkemon Como te habras dado cuenta casi ya no hago cambios en FAkemon, pero no es porque no quiera, lo qeu pasa es que el computador donde tengo y dibujo mis fakemon esta malo y no eh podido arreglarlo, es por eso que no hago muchos avances en mi dex. Eso no significa que no visite Fakemon, visito casi todos los dias esta wiki, pero como tengo que subir, parece como si visitara la pagina cada 5 meses, bueno solo eso y perdon por no subir nuevos fakemon(pronto estara lsito mi PC) --Drupixp 18:11 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Legendarios también También he subido las caras de los Pokémon legendarios.--Pokemon al ataque 09:56 17 oct 2009 (UTC) ahi que lio hola ayer algien me han bloqueado no te culpo esque ayer me a puesto algien pokemon accion bloqueada eso es curioso quien se ra el que me bloqueo ayer no lo se pero voy a embestigar y le e pedido que pokemon al ataque me ayude a resolverlo es muy bueno con migo me ayuda y yo tambien le ayudo bueno adios guapa--Pokemon accion 21:26 17 oct 2009 (UTC) Marinaa Hola soy acelfcolori me gustaria que me hicieras un sprite con esta imagen:Archivo:paula.png Marinaa Hola soy acelfcolori me gustaria que me hicieras un sprite con esta imagen:Archivo:paula.png esta imagen es de pokeespectaculos dejame el mensaje en pokeespectaculos--fan de Acelf y Barry 16:33 22 oct 2009 (UTC)acelfcolori Hola me podrias explicar... Oye que significa ser un usuario destacado porque hace poco los vi y aparecía yo entre los de la mitad--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 17:35 22 oct 2009 (UTC)Archivo:PhamtomKobra_Sprite.pngdeja que te domine hola cuando puedas me haces el sprite ¿Estas ocupada? Como no me respondes creo que estás ocupada. Cuando no lo estés respondeme a lo que te he dicho. Gracias. --Pokemon al ataque 19:32 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Blog http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Estilista_Iris/La_felicidad Échale un vistazo y comentas n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:43 27 oct 2009 (UTC) ¡Si! Marina estas ahí. ¡Si! Has vuelto después de 2 semanas sin escribir nada mas o menos. --Pokemon al ataque 19:51 27 oct 2009 (UTC) x3 Mis amigos y yo la usamos para reirnos también ~ En realidad, no nos damos cuenta, pero desperdiciamos el tiempo deseando que llegue el futuro, en lugar de vivir el presente y dejar que las cosas lleguen. A veces, cuantas más vueltas le damos al futuro, peor es » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:59 27 oct 2009 (UTC) Marina ¿Puedes borrar este comentario en la página de Ardeus? estan feo que el mismo diablo se asusta nuchisimo No pienses que he sido yo. En un principio lo borré pero lo he vuelto a poner para no penseis que he borrado algo --Pokemon al ataque 20:20 29 oct 2009 (UTC) Muchas gracias Gracias Marina. ¿Cómo se bloquea? ¿Bloqueaste a ese tal usuario? --Pokemon al ataque 17:52 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Ok Vale. Claro que no bloquearé a gente inocente. --Pokemon al ataque 17:56 30 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿No crees... ...que el usuario Pokemon accion es un poco pequeño por su forma de escribir? No le voy a bloquear pero me apetecía decírtelo. --Pokemon al ataque 17:59 30 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Podría... ...cambiar el orden de las Dex en la portada para ordenarlas alfabéticamente y además añadir la mía? --Pokemon al ataque 18:06 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Imágenes D: No puedo colgar una nueva versión de la foto de Iris, ¿qué debo hacer? » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:33 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias El problema es que no sabría quitar la antigua... » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:52 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Entonces... ¿Me la podrías borrar, por favor? *o* » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:54 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Estilista Iris.jpg Gracias » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:57 30 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye no me respondiste Genial pero no No kiero ser admin porque seguro es una gran responsabilidad y ahora con el liceo es casi imposible conectarme algun dia de la semana--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 00:35 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Oye me imagino... Que si en casi todos tus sprites o dibujos estas de rosa con un moño azul es porque te gustan esos colores o en la vida fuera de internet estas vestida así--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 12:06 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Quisieras votar por? PhamtomKobra para Fakemon destacado--Mew doctor:Yo soy tu doctor Mew:nooooooooooo 12:47 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías... ... leer y escribir en Poke-test. Gracias. --Pokemon al ataque 20:11 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Fakémon Wiki Marina, tu que eres una de las burócratas más importantes, ¿podrias cambiar el nombre de mi Zapper Dex por "Ayamo Dex". Si tu no puedes ¿podrias consultarlo con Platino a la Carga. Espero tu respuesta. Firmado: Alux Hola Mari Hola disculpa pero podrías decirme cual sería el nombre de un tipo inventado que le quedaría mejor a esté fakémon (Es Shakira) Archivo:Shakira_Sprite.png--Jojojo 01:46 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Muchismias gracias Marina =D Gracias por hacerme el favor que te pedi. Ahora tendre que preguntar a Platino a la carga si puede poner mi Dex en la pagina principal. Respondeme si puedes, por favor. Gracias de corazón. Un saludo, Alux. D: He tenido un error con algunas imágenes y necesito que borres estas imágenes, por favor: * http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:All.gif * http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Símbolo_Iris_oro.jpg * http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Símbolo_Iris_plata.jpg Es que cuando las he colgado, me han dado error en la plantilla donde las quiero usar porque el formato no va bien. » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 18:58 8 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Podrías... ...nombrar a Estilista Iris com administradora. Creo que se lo merece. Lleva aquí desde Agosto, tiene varias ediciones y me ayuda mucho. Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños. --Pokemon al ataque 19:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Es una pregunta un poco pegosa Marina, ¿cuales son tus 2 colores favoritos? es para un fakemon Espero tu respuesta, Alux Hice mi primer tutorial Hol Mari cada día me acerco más a ser admin y para demostrartelo hice mi primer tuto te dejo el enlace Tutorial para fucionar Sprites--Jojojo 22:01 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Buenisimo Excelente wiki, la verdad me gusta mucho. no se si se podra crear pokehistorias, pero espero que me avises, tambien, si se puede hacer pokehistorias(Pokenovelas), ¿donde puedo encontrar las caras de pokemon mundo misterioso, o las tengo que subir yo?, desde ya muchas gracias y suerte con tu wiki Firefer 02:22 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Yo otra vez Puedes, por favor subir los sprites de Snorunt y Monferno, los necesito para mi pokenovela, espero que me ayudes, perdon por molestarte, pero eres la unica que conozco, por que estabas en wikidex Firefer 05:00 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Marina, ya descubri como subir imagenes, crei que era mas, dificil, de todos modos gracias, espero que podamos ser amigos Firefer 04:35 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Marinelitaaaaaa x3 No eres invisible aqui x3 pero es que solo le he hablado a Iris y al Platino x3 Mira hasta ya cree mi primer articulo de un fakemon: Turtleaf x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 04:42 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa Me puedes renombrar estas imagenes? Archivo:Foxtar.png por Archivo:Foxtar sprite.png y Archivo:Colorouse.png por Archivo:Colorouse sprite.png --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:10 22 nov 2009 (UTC) gracias n_n Tambien el de Archivo:Flowearth.png a Flowerearth sprite.png non --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:42 22 nov 2009 (UTC) 2do tutorial Hola Mari ya hice mi 2do tutorial, esta vez para hacer gif animados Tutorial para hacer gif animados y este es mi primer gif animado Archivo:Alma_sacando_Pokéball.gif--Jojojo 19:07 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Siento parecer delante de ellos una chivata, pero... ... es lo que le he comentado a Pokemon accion: comprendo sus motivos, pero no los comparto. En resumen, que le eches un vistazo a esto y decidas: Los_fallos_de_Wikidex Cambiando de tema, pero con lo mismo, echa un vistazo: yo creo que esta no sirve para nada tampoco: Visiten...........» esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:04 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Lo que acaba de decir Iris... ... ¿debería borrarse? Creo que lo de los fallos de Wikidex debería escribirse en un blog. --Pokemon al ataque 21:26 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Puede que parezca ser un chivato pero mira: x Nov hola x 17:14 Hola x 17:15 ... Putaaaaa! Platino a la carga me bloqueooooo. x 17:16 ... ya no estoy blokeaa x 19:17 hola x 19:21 hola x 19:33 ... escribid en Los fallos de Wikidex --Pokemon al ataque 21:32 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso Hola Mari kisieras pasticipar en el Concurso de Quimeras--Jojojo 20:48 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Evento Hola estoy haciendo un Evento llamado Concurso de Spritesya van dos dias y nadie se ha inscrito =( bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 01:02 30 nov 2009 (UTC) oye... Oye, puedes hacer una animacion de Pachiplup? Te dejo las dos imàgenes: Archivo:Pachiplup.pngArchivo:Pachiplup_2.png--Little Yoshi 18:55 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Muchas graias!!!!!!!!!!!! Me encanta Pachiplup!--Little Yoshi 19:15 1 dic 2009 (UTC) kchsiudfgveilvg trgsv eferuk que progama usaste para pachiplup? como lo conseguiste?--Little Yoshi 19:32 1 dic 2009 (UTC) me sale... FilZip 3.06 Una versátil utilidad de comprensión para diversos formatos AZ Paint 7.6.0 Dos en uno: editor de dibujo y editor de GIFs animados y es del sitio http://www.programas-gratis.net/b/creador-de-gifs/8--[[Usuario:Little Yoshi|Little Yoshi]] 19:44 1 dic 2009 (UTC) y tambien Fx GIF to Movie Converter 10.44 Convierte GIFs animados directamente a vídeo AVI o MPEG --Little Yoshi 19:47 1 dic 2009 (UTC) Lamento la tardanza Si todavia puedes participar en el Concurso de Quimeras el concurso está abierto todos los días pero si lo pones un jueves aun esta calificado y puede que tengas la gran suerte de que quede como ganador--Mew doctor 22:35 1 dic 2009 (UTC) te quiero decir una cosa por favor me puedes poner un color en mi pagina esque CURRO me lo a dico bueno adios--Pokemon accion 12:53 2 dic 2009 (UTC) una cosa... Como se pasa de imagen PNG a GIF, esque tengo Microsoft Gif Animator pero no se usarlo. Como cambiaste a Pachiplup?--Little Yoshi 15:00 2 dic 2009 (UTC) gracias y que color cogo ya se que color cogo el verde por favor y gracias por todo --Pokemon accion 16:33 2 dic 2009 (UTC) michisimas gracias gracias por ponerme la pantalla verde no se como te lo adracdeco eres una gran amiga y siempre ayudas a los demas gracias y adios--Pokemon accion 12:54 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Quiero que me conozcan Hola, soy Firefer, estoy creando una pokehistoria(o pokenovela) y quisiera hacerme conocer, si en algun momento tienen tiempo por favor pasen este link o veanlo, gracias La pokehistoria de Firefer--Firefer 22:20 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Gifs Oye un favor, es que necesito hacer un gif animado, alli te dejo estas dos imagenes y gracias. Y te invito al Concurso de Sprites y a la Guarderia de Coldices Saludos y gracias. --Shasta88 17:23 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Ine4.png Archivo:Ine3.png te quiero decir una cosa te acuredas de mi hidtoria Las aventuras de chimcharYA LA E TERMINADO y e echo otra La gran aventura de bulbasaur--85.48.136.183 12:03 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola ¿Hola quieres ser mi amiga en esta wiki?, ¿por cierto con que programa haces los sprites de los fakemons? Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 16:30 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Un sueño raro Hola Aunke suene loko ayer tuve uno de los sueños más raros de mi vida, soñaba que tenia a Articuno Zapdos y Moltres, entonces nos fuimos pero Zapdos se quedo y cuando lo estoy buscando del cielo cae un relampago y sale volando un Registeel amarillo, luego estoy buscando el localizador(aparato cortesía de mi sueño) y no aparecio que suerte la mía luego el sueño empezó de nuevo y por segunda vez no encontre el localizador y empezo el mismo sueño y pasó lo mismo otras 2 veces--Mew doctor 20:03 9 dic 2009 (UTC) WDP, Mew doctor, Nicolas493 y Estilista Iris Ambos tienen bastantes ediciones y puede que se merezcan ser administradores. Aunque ya seríamos demasiados pero ambos se lo merecen.--Pokemon al ataque 17:52 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Mascota Hola Marina quisieras adoptar una mascota--Mew doctor 01:10 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Para adoptar Tienes que pedirmelo a mí--Mew doctor 00:46 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Permiso? ¿Puedo editar la portada? Es que estoy pensando en hacer un concurso para ver cual es el mejor fanfic y poner al ganador en el fanfic destacado. De momento voy a hacer el concurso (si quieres participa) aunque no sé si el premio puede ser ese. --Pokemon al ataque 12:01 13 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Te importaría... ... participar en Concurso: ¿Cuál es el mejor fanfic? --Pokemon al ataque 16:36 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Tu imagen Hola estoy viendo la pelicula de el surgimiento de darkrai y en el opening aparece la imagen de una chica comiendo helado se logra ver que esas imagenes son las mismas solo que la editaste para que se pareciera a ti--Mew doctor 13:13 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Si puedes adoptar a Pichuplup o el nombre que decidas ponerle--Mew doctor 23:57 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Marina Hace tieeeeeempo que no hablamos. Por si no lo haz notado, ya es administradora. Bueno... Chao ^^--Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 19:01 20 dic 2009 (UTC)De Platino Yo ya tengo vacaciones Por cierto, ¿haz visto los artículos Andrés, Alberto, Ana y Shaisheeashow, Andrés, Alberto, Alberto, Ana, y Shaisheeashow? los mejoré y les puse las caras de VS. ¿Qué tal? --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 19:26 20 dic 2009 (UTC)De Platino Marina ~ (8) Hola ^o^ ¿Qué tal estás? n.n Bueno, yo ando aquí, que estoy pensando poner un artículo sobre unos dibujos animados de emisión en Sinnoh. Si quieres, podríamos hacer los episodios entre todos. Me haría ilusión » ιяιs. 20:08 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Una ayuda... Estas son unas prguntas de adopción: Que crees que deberia mejorar en Adopta tu pokémonada? Crees que deberia hacer algun evento? Pueden evolucionar, pero falta algo màs? Si contestaras a estas preguntas me ayudarias... contribuye, visita Adopta tu pokémonada y contesta ràpido a estas preguntas! Gracias!Little Yoshi 19:42 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro Marina, gracias por adopta a un Stantler de Santa. Ten: Stantler_de_Santa.gif Cuidalo, Alux 19:45 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias! Pero me da un poco de pereza hacer animaciónes de todos... Quizas lo haga a las evoluciones o igual a todos... o a ninguno... Esque cuesta... Por cierto, he pensado hacer otra parte en el centro de adopcion y hacer otros no cherubis como pachirisus... Que crees?Little Yoshi 19:53 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Te gustaria ayudarme? Querrias ayudarme? Esque me vendria bien una ayudita... ¡ay! Yo hare pachirisus y tu togetics vale? Tengo una idea: Podriamos hacer esto: Ponerlos iguales que los cherubis así: Escorubi tiene cola de gligar y es lila, copiariamos los colores y las partes en el pachirisu y el togetic, y seria Escorubi, Escorisu y Escoretic. Luego evolucionarian y a la tercera evolucion seria fusionando estos tres para crear un moníssimo fakémon. Que te parecio?Little Yoshi 20:09 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero que te parecio la idea... de la evolucion?Little Yoshi 20:21 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Marina! Feliz Cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchísimos más. Ahora, Ten tu regalo y disfrútalo ^^. --Feliz Cumpleaños de Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 21:44 22 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Súper feliz cumpleaños! ¡Bien! Soy el primero ya que Platino se adelantó 3 horas xD. Todos: Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz. ¡Muchas felicidades! (Bien, al final no se me ha olvidado felicitarte) No sé qué darte de regalo. Si me hubieses dicho antes que te era tu cumpleaños te habría hecho algo :( Bueno sí. Pondré en el Rincón de la Comunidad que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Sé que no es mucho, pero no he podido hacerte nada. Para mi mejor amiga, y una de las mejores personas (quizá la mejor) de esta wikia. Y recuerda: pasa de los que te insulten y recuerda a tus verdaderos amigos. --Pokemon al ataque 11:04 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumplee¡¡ Feliz cumple, la verdad no sabia hasta que visite mi rincon de comunidad, bueno saludos de parte mia y de Nicolas493 (somos hermanos si no sabias) y que suerte cumplir en navidad, saludos y feliz cumple¡ --Happy-Christmas 17:22 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Archivo:Ine.gif Feliz cumpleaños de parte de WDP Ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho... pero cuando veo que alguien cumple años, yo felicito a ese alguien aunque no lo conozca. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Marina101 de parte de WDP y, por supuesto, de toda La Wikia de Pokéfanon! En cuanto a la navidad ya te felicitaré a tí y a los que estén en la lista de mi blog ¿lo has leído? si no, aquí lo tienes. --WDP 17:35 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias... A todos los que me felicitaron: ¡Muchas muchas gracias! (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:38 23 dic 2009 (UTC)) hola feliz cumpleaños Hola, soy Nicolas493 y soy de colombia, creo que es la primera vez que hablamos y quiero decirte ¡que tengas un feliz cumpleaños! y espero conocerte mejor en este nuevo año que viene.--nico493 20:18 23 dic 2009 (UTC)PD: terriermon tambien me parece lindo Ola Toma tu Delibird navideño: Archivo:Delibird Ayudante de Papá Noel.png Cuidalo bien =)--AP ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hace tiempo que no visito la wiki, pero ahora, ya volví, y ¡Ojala que tengas un feliz cumpleaños! -Valentin Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ya te felicité en tu cumpleaños y ahora lo hago por navidad. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:31 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Marinita D: ¿Estás bien? Dice en la tv que hay inundaciones fortísimas en tu provincia. Aquí lo más grave se ha quedado algo lejos, pero estamos en alerta D: » ιяιs. 17:35 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Jo x.o A ver si deja de llover pronto, aquí llevamos más de 8 días, pero interrumpidos... Desde luego, agua no falta » ιяιs. 21:04 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Marina Hola apenas acabo de descubrir Fakemon y me pregunta si se pueden hacer personajes hechos por nosotros y pokémon, gracias. Atte. Marcela o Aipom 18 ¡¡Los quiero!! 00:55 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Mola Yo llevo ya 39 meses y medio. Ya ves, nada... Según la racha, a veces entro menos, pero suelo estar » ιяιs. 19:39 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Todo lo contratiop Nopp, no se por que dejastes de ser mi amiga pero no significa que me caigas mal, esta normal, sigues siendo mi amiga pero yo no la tuya, y no significa que te odie o que no quiera hablar contigo. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:04 8 ene 2010 (UTC) *-*U Ehh... La verdad es q nunca recupere mi contraseña n_nU EDIT: Si es en la cuenta Hikari_kat esta bien x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:26 8 ene 2010 (UTC) No se xq pero el neomail no me funciona *o*U Pero mira: 1: Dejarte x ahi? Es x el xat verdad? 2: Que club anti marina? Ademas, sabia que te ibas a molestar si te decia que habia creado otro xat mas. Y una vez si dije: "Oigan, se supone q el xat es una base SECRETA" pero no pense q te lo tomaras a mal 3: No te culpe ni te acuse, solo te pregunte si eras tu la que los borrabas 4: Sip, xq estaba hablando con Maurs y DP de las shippings xq no sabian q eran, y ademas cambie ese fondo como 1 hora despues, pero no se dieron los cambios 5: Pero ella no puede ir andando por ahi escribiendo q Maurs y yo somos novios, xq hasta en su wiki lo dijo. Y como sabe quienes somos maurs y yo!? Ademas, en el xat trate de arreglar las cosas con brahiango, pero no quiso responder. 6: Acaso vas a decir q soy Charmii? (No, no lo soy y sigo diciendo q no lo soy xq no lo soy -_-) Y si puede que me disculpe con LadyWorld, pero con Brahiango cuando el me pida disculpas a mi (a el no le he hecho nada para q me diga lo q me dijo, y ademas dijo: "Aqui nadie te quiere". Como crees q me iba a sentir?) Y eres marina? xq tu nombre es marinemania no masarusmasarus --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:53 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Si Sigo aqui (Hikari kat, disponible las 24 horas los 7 dias de la semana !!! x3) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:44 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Kewl x3 (Que vergonzoso x3) KristalxPikachu? Mmmm no se de donde sacas eso o si lo he dicho x3 Pero no se que es xD Lo unico que se es q el pikachu no es Maurs x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:50 8 ene 2010 (UTC) o//o... Mi pobre costilla se partio de la risa x3 Mmm... me parecen conocidos xD (Aun no he parado de reir x3) Aunque me han dicho que los tres van a salir en un fanfic x ahi pero uno de ellos va a ser mas dramatico que los otros x3 (sigo riendome xD) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:03 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Oki Vale, Haruka Marina (A que te recuerda eso? x3) --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:18 9 ene 2010 (UTC) VS uffff perdona el retraso a megan la he hecho yo, y marina mi hermana Archivo:Megan_vs.pngArchivo:Marina_vs.pngah y otra cosa puedo salir en el grupo dessertrose o como se llame, si puedo (k seguro k no) toma mi spriteArchivo:Curro_sprite.png Hola...¿te puedo ayudar? Hola,me llamo Luis,os quiero ayudar en vuestra Wintex Dex.Seguramente visteis a Indian creado por un usuario que no tiene nada que ver con la Wintex Dex,yo solo queria preguntaros si : ¿Puedo ayudaros en la Wintex Dex para colaborar con vosotros? --Luis Andreo 15:26 18 ene 2010 (UTC) ekipo hola de nuevo :P XD. oye cual es tu ekipo pokemon el de fakes no el normal Espero tu respuesta :3 hola mira te traigo dos cosas o tres:(ahora subo las imagenes) Archivo:Sprite_Paula_Ranger.png Archivo:Bases sprites.png Archivo:Bases imagenes.jpegмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:54 18 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Si quieres, prueba suerte... He abierto el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS, en el que los usuarios de Pokéfanon podéis presentar un personaje de vuestra saga para que, a lo mejor, salga en GAJS por lo menos una vez. Un usuario vecino mío elegirá tres o cuatro de los personajes que se hayan propuesto y aparecerán en GAJS. ¿Se encontrará tu personaje entre ellos? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Léete las reglas para que no haya confusiones. La fecha límite es el 29 de enero. Así que, si quieres... ¡PRUEBA SUERTE!--WDP - (Discusión) 14:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:52 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Mensaje Hola, vengo a comunicarle que "Rollback" ya está incluido dentro de "Administrador" y es redundante tenerlo activado. Saludos. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 22:57 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ummm hola olle que si quieres que te haga el vs de friday/dia...мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 14:33 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Ayuda Me podrias ayudar en hacer un esenario sin las letras por que trato de hacer uno pero me sale mal >.< --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 03:03 6 feb 2010 (UTC) ya esta! Archivo:Pachi_vs.png listo --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:55 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Tus Artowork Que bien echos estan los artworks nuevos de Fifoon, Muffet y Cascabell. Me enseñarias a acer artwoks k no me salen T.T?? Espero tu respuesta. Alux 22:04 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por darme los pasos para acer artworks, aunle me cuesta acerlos. Te lo agradezco de esta manera: vi ke el esprite de tu Zoruru está como distorsionado, asi que te echo yo uno mira: Zoruru de Marina101 Zoruru de Alux Espero que te guste, Alux mis cosas oye soy curro ¿k tal te perecen mis pokes, mi pokedex y mi región?¿estan bn? Archivo:Artwork_Doplash,brantum,warmsoft.png Archivo:Artwork_pokedex.png Archivo:My_region.png me puedes hacer un favorcillo? ¿Puedes hacerme en artwork de turmini?мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 20:39 10 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Texto Hola queria preguntarte como haces el texto dentro de las imagenes asi como en estaArchivo:El_ataque_a_Ember.png--Mew doctor 22:14 16 feb 2010 (UTC) ¡GANASTE! ¡Felicidades Marina! Ganaste en el concurso Invitados en ADAA. Pachi aparecerá en el capítulo 8 por primera vez. mira thumbhice el sprite de remake de marina y el de oldmake tambien lo hare(en un futuro)! esto lo hago para pedirte si podias aparecer en los remakes de mi videojuego...invite a platino e invitare a shasta y a nicolas y tambien invitare a iris y a mew doctor y a WDP y a Suicune R por ahora solo e invitado a platino y a ti hazi que contesta porfa! Oye Se que debes de estar ocupada pero tu historial escribe que has escrito en variedades de los usuarios,y ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que te pregunté lo del texto--Mew doctor 18:57 23 feb 2010 (UTC) permiso Oye tenia pensado borrar Preguntas sobre Fakemon, ya que nadie la usa y lo unico importante son las fechas de cumpleaños, que puede ir en una pagina llamada "Cumpleaños de los usuarios" y lo de la User Dex que puede ir en Discucion:User Dex Platino me dijo que si, pero veo que tu eras como la lider de esta seccion y me parecio conveniente preguntarte a ti tambien¿que dices?nico493 21:22 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Te comprendo Yo tampoco iré más al xat, lo único es que creo que alomejor me voy solo a Poke espectaculos a continuar mis novelas. ¿quieres que hagamos una novela juntas? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 19:41 17 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿Podria salir en... ...PMP? Por Favor ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 14:02 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Plantilla:FakemonWikiaAdministrador Este mensaje es para simplemente decir que se necesitaba esta plantilla que he creado. Que los administradores la pongan en su usuario ;) Saludos 21:01 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre mi firma, lo que paa es que tengo una plantilla de firma en DialgaPedia y.... por eso no aparece ni tampoco lo del equipo de comunidad (@team) Ya la pasaré.... hola esto... en tu artículo Personajes de las locas aventuras de Pikachu y compañía aparece en personajes sonic, ¿es sonic the hedeohg? porque yo tenía pensado hacer un personaje que sea sonic y otro sora el de Kingdom hearts (que veo que tambien está) y te digo que podríamos compartir los artículos poniendo Parte Marina101 y Parte Suicune R, ¿te parece? a si si es así más tarde que me voy de vacas ^^ 10:17 27 mar 2010 (UTC) El dibujo de Marina Esta hecho a base de Misty cierto? Marina.. ¿Puedo editar el sprite de megan?--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:23 27 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Chicos... Siento no haber estado pero es que: 1: Estuve enferma. 2: Estuve creando Fakémon nuevos con el Paint Tool. 3: Entre otras cosas. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 20:44 8 may 2010 (UTC)) Felicitaciones¡ Estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijiste a AnathemA, yo sabia que querias ser escritora la verdad es que yo tambien o si no dibujante. Bueno recuerda que necesito las imagenes de tu personaje para que aparezca en PAU, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 22:45 11 may 2010 (UTC) Marina Te pido un favor borra el articulo: Mandy..gracias --' La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 02:48 17 may 2010 (UTC) claro!!! claro que puedes adoptar a grompchop ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Glacirocks 21:49 30 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) Oola marina :)... estem...bueno...te hablaba para pedirte si darksea y lovesea podian aparecer en mi saga,y tu tambien,pero en episodios mas adelante,si esto ultimo no se puede(o lo primero) o si se puede,me dices en mi discucion...gracias :)...por cierto,la imagen de la wiki,la de bienvenidos a fakemon!...puedo cambiarla?--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 17:37 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Feliz Tanabata! frame|Feliz dia Bueno, hoy se celebra en Japon, la fiesta de Tanabata, dedicada a las estrellas del cielo, Para celebrarlo, dare una placa a los administradores de la wikia. Aqui esta la tuya: Espero que te guste y Feliz Tanabata Marina101! --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 17:53 7 jul 2010 (UTC) PAU Temporada 2 Verás más o menos en uno o dos meses comenzará la secunda temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal, y para ello necesito confirmar tu participación en la serie, así que por favor contestame las siguientes preguntas: Equipo Pokémon: *Si quieres puedes cambiar tu Equipo Pokémon (con exepción de tu Pokémon inicial) o evolucionar a alguno de los que ya tienes. Vestuario: *Si quieres tu personaje puede cambiar de vestuario, pero necesito el arwork, overwork, y vs de tu personaje con su nuevo vestuario. Espero que me respondas antes de que se acabe el plazo (dos meses) gracias por seguir participando en PAU y saludos YO 13:58 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Doll Aquí está tu doll. :3 Creo que tardé demasiado en cubrir el pedido... xDU 102px ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ Vĕģą]]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 01:04 21 oct 2010 (UTC) proyecto Marina,tengo un proyecto para todos mis primeros pokemons,Beliavus y Celebitias.Y es tener su cuerpo entero(en sprite no,como el que le hiciste a Minurachi)y yo me encargo de las huellas para ayudar un poco.Es para tener su ficha un poco mas completa. Thanks ^^ PokeMinun 17:47 20 nov 2010 (UTC)PokeMinun pregunta se que talvez no me conoscas pero te queria preguntar si puedo usar el tipo archivo:Tipo iris.png, repondeme porfavor y quieres ser mi amiga Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 21:39 20 nov 2010 (UTC) hOLA MARINA Podemos ser amigos?el maestro de los gallade 13:55 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye He visto tu región llamada Wintex, y su Dex, y al igual que dos usuarios, tienes un gran potencial, por lo que quiero ayudarte con tu dex. Total, ayudar a los tres mejores usuarios que he visto sera pan comido. ¿Amigos?FELIPEPOKE 22:52 8 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Me recuerdas?Nuevas noticias... Hola,no se si me recuerdas.Soy PokeMinun,y,antes de darte las noticias,gracias por ayudarme cuando comence en esta web XD. Las noticias son que ahora soy muy,muy buena haciendo graficos.Ahora mismo te puedo enseñar en un lineart(plantilla sin colorear)en el que estoy trabajando y veras como he mejorado. PokeMinun 13:42 15 abr 2011 (UTC)PokeMinun Regalo Has sido uno de los usuarios elegidos al azar por mi para recibir una quimera pokemon hecha por mi,aqui esta. Archivo:Miloneco.pngMilotineco PD:Visita mi evolucioninator y mi involucioninator. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas. PD:Visita mi evolucioninator y mi involucioninator. PDPD:Dime si quieres mas. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:18 1 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola,¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 14:29 10 jul 2011 (UTC)